Unidos por un sentimiento
by Renesmee Jacey Cullen Black
Summary: egipto, 5000 años antes,la vida de una joven cambia radicalmente, vive cerca de su peor enemigo, que luego será su mas bella ilusion


**CAPÍTULO 1: "ADIOS A UN AMOR"**

**Cerca del río Nilo, se encontraba encima de un árbol, una joven de cabello largo y negro; su piel es morena y delata que su origen es precisamente de Egipto y sus ojos se encuentran perdidos en el horizonte de un camino que parece no tener fin. El nombre de la joven es Ishizu, ella lleva puesto un vestido blanco que deja ver sus hombros levemente y la falda cubre hasta sus tobillos.  
Ishizu esperaba el atardecer, pero al llegar este, su cara muestra una inmensa tristeza.  
Al salir la primera estrella en el cielo, ella baja del árbol lista para regresar a su casa, pero al dar su quinto paso, un sonido la detuvo y nuevamente puso su mirada en el camino que tanto vigilaba y ahí a lo lejos, vio la silueta de un jinete que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Al acercarse ella corrió nuevamente al árbol donde se recargó mirando abajo.  
El jinete llegó donde Ishizu, el hombre con ropa militar se acercó bajó de su caballo y se acercó a Ishizu.**

**ISHIZU: Pense que hoy no vendrías (ella levanta la mirada y enseguida corre a abrazarlo).**

**JINETE: Yo tambien tenía ganas de verte (la abraza y ambos comenzaron a besarse dulcemente).**

**Ishizu colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de aquel hombre sin dejar de abrazarlo.**

**ISHIZU: Mahad, dime por favor que ya acabó esa guerra y que ya no te iras.**

**MAHAD: Lo siento mi amor, pero el faraón solo me ha dado un receso para venir a verte.**

**ISHIZU: (se separa un poco de él)El te dió permiso?**

**MAHAD: Si, no te sorprendas.**

**ISHIZU: Como no voy a sorprenderme? Si tu ya sabes lo que pienso de él.**

**MAHAD: Por favor mi amor, no lo jusgues mal, ya se que es lo que piensas, pero entiende que ya lo traté cariño, el es una buena persona encerio, si quieres ven conmigo para que lo conozcas y te convensas de lo que digo.**

**ISHIZU: No, no quiero estar cerca de una persona egocéntrica y envidiosa.**

**MAHAD: Pero...**

**ISHIZU: Mejor dime que ya no volveras a la guerra y te quedaras a mi lado, no importa que nosotros no vivamos lujosamente, ya sabes qu eso a mi no me importa, solo quiero estar a tu lado.**

**MAHAD: A mí también, pero no quiero que te falte nada.  
A por cierto.**

**Mahad corrió hacia su caballo, de la bolsa de carga que tenía sacó un objeto que Ishizu no pudo ver. El se acercó e incó frente a Ishizu abriendo la mano donde guardo aquel misterioso objeto.**

**MAHAD: Querida Ishizu, ya ha llegado el momento. Dime ¿Te casarías conmigo? (al abrir su mano, Ishizu vió que Mahad tenía un anillo delgado de oro con una pequeña esmeralda)**

**ISHIZU: Por fin? ¿De verdad el día ha llegado?**

**MAHAD: Que dices?**

**ISHIZU: Si, tu sabes que si**

**Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y se besaron con pasión.**

**MAHAD: Mi amor, ya me tengo que ir, el faraón me está esperando.**

**ISHIZU: Lo sabía, te escapaste por que no te dejó.**

**MAHAD: Si medio el permiso, solo para decirte que te amo y que pronto nos casaremos, solo falta pedirle permiso a tu padre.**

**ISHIZU: Esta bien, te esperaré.**

**MAHAD: Cuando regrese hablaré con tu padre.**

**Ishizu agachó la cabeza.**

**MAHAD: Qué te sucede?**

**ISHIZU: Tengo miedo de que mi padre no acepte el compromiso.**

**MAHAD: No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de convencerlo, dejalo en mis manos.**

**ISHIZU: Si**

**Ambos volvieron a besarse y a separarse lentamete. Mahad se subió a su caballo y se fue a toda prisa.  
Ishizu esta muy emocionada, pero no podía dejar que su padre viera el anillo que Mahad le había dado, asi que lo guardo y mirando como Mahad se perdía en el horizonte le gritó:**

**ISHIZU: MAHAD, ¡TE PROMETO QUE CUANDO VUELVA A ESTAR JUNTO A TI ME PONDRE EL ANILLO Y NUNCA ME LO QUITARE!**

**Mahad solo hizo una seña con la mano de uqe la había escuchado y se perdío de vista.  
Ishizu regresó a su casa muy contenta, al entrar, vio a su padre sentado en la mesa del comedor.**

**APUS: De nuevo fuiste a esperarlo no?**

**ISHIZU: Si padre.**

**APUS: Y lo viste?**

**ISHIZU: Si padre. Vino a... a dejar un mensaje al palacio y aprovecho para verme.**

**APUS: Entiendo. Sirve la mesa, tu madre no ha de tardar con la cena.**

**ISHIZU: (agachó la cabeza) Si padre.**

**A la hora de la cena, Ishizu no podía disimular su alegría, cosa que su padre notó enseguida.**

**APUS: Qué te pasa?**

**ISHIZU: A qué se refiere padre?**

**APUS: Te noto diferente.**

**ISHIZU: No padre, sigo igual.**

**APUS: Como sea, Bastit, sirveme mas.**

**BASTIT: Si.**

**ISHIZU: Bueno yo...**

**APUS: Qué sucede?**

**ISHIZU: No nada padre. Bueno si, padre, ¿Usted considera a Mahad como buen partido?**

**APUS: ¿A qué viene eso?**

**ISHIZU: Bueno esque... Mahad... Mahad vendrá en cuanto le den permiso a pedirle mi mano en matrimonio y... y yo...**

**APUS: Ya veo. Creo que es hora de hablar.**

**ISHIZU: ¿?**

**APUS: Cuando cumpliste 1 año, tu abuelo te comprometió con un niño un poco mas grande que tu. Y deberas casrte con el...**

**ISHIZU: Pero padre, por favor yo quiero estar junto a...  
APUS: ¡Calla! (le dijo enojado e Ishizu guardo silencio) Tu abuelo...**

**ISHIZU: Mi abuelo no haría eso.  
APUS: ¡Que calles! Tu abuelo no quiso decir nada por que quería que ustedes se enamoráran sin ningun tipo de presión. Y creo que su plan funcionó.**

**ISHIZU: Eso quiere decir que... podré casarme con Mahad.**

**APUS: Así es, además, a ganado mucho respeto y exelente rango en el ejército, creo que es un buen partido.**

**ISHIZU:¿De verdad? No puedo creerlo, por fin, estaré...**

**Ishizu, estaba muy feliz, y así como todos los días, iva todas las tardes a esperar ver llegar a su amado. Así pasaron tres semanas, Ishizu se encontraba a punto de bajarse del árbol, cuando a lo lejos vio que tres caballos ivan en dirección a su casa y ella se apresuró a llegar lo antes posible con la esperanza de que fuera Mahad.**

**APUS: SI?**

**MENSAJERO 1: Venimos a buscar a la señorita Ishtar en nombre del faraón.**

**En ese momento Ishizu llegó a su casa.**

**APUS: Si, ella es, ¿qué sucede?**

**Los mensajeros voltearon a ver a Ishizu.**

**MENSAJERO 3: Lo sentimos mucho, pero el primer General del faraon Mahad Dark ha fallecido honorablemente en combate.**

**Al resivir esta noticia, Ishizu se desmayó, los mensajeros y su padre la llevaron a su habitación.  
Cuando Ishizu despertó solo pudo pensar en una cosa:**

*** * * * * FLASH BACK* * * * ***

**MAHAD: Ishizu, decidí entrar al ejército para obtener suficiente dinero y casarnos.**

**ISHIZU: No, por favor no lo hagas, y si... y si te llega a pasar algo?**

**MAHAD: No te preocupes, tu abuelo nos entrenó bien.**

**ISHIZU: Pero...**

**MAHAD: Esto lo hago por los dos, para que estemos juntos y podámos la familia que tanto queremos, si llego a pedir tu mano ahora es posible que tu padre me rechace, en cambio... si yo llego a tener riquezas, tu padre me aceptará facilmente.**

**ISHIZU: Pero...**

**MAHAD: Pero te prometo algo: Cuando consiga lo suficiente para que tu padre me acepte renuncio al ejército.**

**ISHIZU: Entonces yo te prometo que si te llega a pasar algo en batalla yo te seguiré hasta la muerte.**

**MAHAD: Yo no quiero que hagas eso.**

**ISHIZU: Pero lo haré, por los dos, para que aún despúes de la muerte podamos seguir juntos.**

*** * * * * FIN DEL FLASH BACK * * * * ***

**ISHIZU: /Ahora tengo que cumplir con mi promesa/**

**Ishizu salió de su cuarto y se asomó a la sala donde estaban su padre y los mensajeros.**

**ISHIZU: /Y ellos por qué siguen aquí?/**

**Ishizu no le dió importancia y salió de la casa. Ella se dirigió al Nilo. Lo que no sabía, era que su padre había oído ruidos y se dió cuenta de que no estaba, enseguida les dijo a los mensajeros y salieron a buscarla.  
Ishizu ya estaba en las orillas del río, cuando a su padre se le ocurrió buscarla ahí.  
Cuando Apus y los mensajeros llegarón, Ishizu estaba caminando dentro del río.**

**APUS: ¡SAL DE AHI! Porfavor ayudenla**

**MENSAJERO 2: ¿Qué pasa?**

**APUS: ¡No sabe nadar!**

**En ese momento Ishizu llegó hasta donde el agua le cubría el pecho, sin que la corriente lográra moverla. Ella volteó a ver a su padre:**

**ISHIZU: ADIOS PADRE /Pronto estarémos juntos mi amor/ (Ishizu soltó su cuerpo por completo para que la corriente se la llevara)**

**Uno de los mensajeros ya había saltado al agua y logró salvarla. El mensajero la sentó en las arenas e Ishizu no movió ni un músculo.**

**APUS: (le da una cachetada) ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?**

**Ishizu no se movio, como si no le hubiesen hecho nada y empezó a sollozar.**

**MENSAJERO 1: Lo siento, ya es tarde y tenemos que llevarnosla.**

**Ishizu seguía ida.**

**MENSAJERO 1: ¡Ah! Por cierto, (saca una carta) esto es para la señorita Ishtar, es de parte del primer General, lo dejo antes de morir.**

**Ishizu, por fin reaccionó y le arrebató la carta al mensajero**

**BUENO, AQUI ACABA EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE.  
EN CUANTO PUEDA SUBO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO. PARA QUIEN LE HAYA QUEDADO DUDA, LAS DIAGONALES / REPRESENTAN LO QUE ESTAN PENSANDO.  
QUIEN QUIERA SABER LO QUE DICE LA CARTA ESPEREN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO.  
EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO SE LLAMA: ¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO?**

**CAPITULO 2 ¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO?**

**Enseguida Ishizu abrió la carta y leyó para sí misma. La carta decía:**

**18 Dyehuty**

**Qerida mía:**

**Si estas leyendo esto, es por que yo he empezado mi camino al mundo de los muertos, y aunque me da tristeza saber que me hé marchado a la víspera de tu cumpleaños, más terror siento por el simple hecho de que aún recuerdo aquella promesa que me hiciste hace algún tiempo. Por más que intente convencerte para que olvidaras esa locura no lo logré, así que antes de que logres tu objetivo, quiero que sepas que mi mayor deseo nunca fue el que te casaras conmigo, si no el de que fueras feliz, aunque eso significara que estuvieras lejos de mí.  
Por ese motivo quiero que una vez más demuestres tu fortaleza, para que cuando te vuelva a ver en el mas allá sea con una sonrisa en tu rostro.  
Se que es difícil por lo que estas pasando, pero no pierdas tu escencia, ya que gracias a ella, hace 14 años en tu primer cumpleños, cuando te conocí, me regresaste la alegrí que perdí cuando mi madre se fue.  
Como último, quisiera dejarte en estas hojas mi último deseo para tí, quiero que vayas con el faraón para que lo conozcas y te convenzas de lo que tanto peleábamos, sé que será más duro todavía, pero es tu decisión si lo haces.  
Por el momento me despido de ti, yo te esperaré en el inframundo si Osiris me lo permite, si no, nos veremos en nuestra siguiente vida, con la esperanza de que en esta, encuentres a alguien con quien formes la familia que tanto anhelábamos.  
Te amo y eso nunca cambiará, siempre enamorado de tí:**

**Mahad Dark.**

**Ishizu, al leer esto, volvió a quedarse ida en medio de las arenas rodeada de los mensajeros y su padre que la veían perturbada. -Señorita Ishtar- dijo uno de los mensajeros -La carabana ha llegado para irnos- señalando el camino que va hacia su casa. Ishizu, sin dejar de miarar la nada, dijo -¿Irme?- preguntandose a sí misma. Otro de los mensajeros sacó un pedazo de papel -Si, el Faraon Atem ha ordenado que la llevemos al palacio para que se aloje en el castillo- dijo enseñandole el papel que tenía la firma del faraón -Debe ir a su casa para secarse y porsupuesto cambiarse, empaque lo que quiera llevar, pero no se preocupe que en el palacio se le proporcionará ropa y objetos de uso personal- ijo otro de los mensajeros cediendole la mano para que se levantara. Todo quedó en silencio por un momento -¿Qué debo hacer? Yo no quisiera ir, pero Mahad me ha pedido que vaya como su último deseo- penso Ishizu -Lo haré por él- concluyó su dilema.  
Ishizu fue a su casa a secarse y de su guardaropa sacó un vestido blanco un poco diferente al que ya traía, solo que este era más elegante y fino, ese vestido, Mahad se lo había dado hace 2 años para que lo usara en la fiesta de su compromiso.  
Una vez arreglada, salió de su habitación y en la sala la estaban esperando los mensajeros y sus padres -Estoy lista- dijo Ishizu que estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad por el vestido, éste, solo dejaba ver sus brazos, ligeramente sus pies y sus ojos que reflejaban una gran tristeza que se transmitía con tansolo verla. -Nosotros prepararemos la carabana para partir- Dijo el mensajero que la había rescatado mientras los 3 sirvientes del faraón salian de la casa.  
Apus se acercó a su hija -Quiere que me baya padre?- dijo tristemente -Debes irte hija, que así han sido las órdenes de nuestro rey- Ishizu, solo bajo la mirada -Hija, cuidate mucho- dijo Bastit abrazándola fuertemente -Si madre, lo haré no se preocupe- contestó Ishizu, tratando de consolar a su madre.  
Ishizu se dirigía hacia la puerta y Apus se acerco a ella -Si sabes lo que te conviene, mas te vale que no lo heches a perder, no cualquier mujer es llamada ante el faraón- le dijo Apus a su hija de forma muy fría y sin que Bastit lo oyera. Ishizu no dijo nada y salió de la casa -Por aquí señorita- le señaló el cochero abriendole la puerta de la carabana.  
Ishizu subió a la carabana, éste arrancó, los mensajeros ivan escoltandola mientras Ishizu dentro del coche, solo miraba la ventana mientras pensaba en los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente sobre su infancia con los amigos que se fuerón, su hermano Marik que habí ido a vivir a otro país y ahora Mahad.**

**El tiempo corría e Ishizu no ponía atención a la plática de los mensajeros que se encontraban afuera escoltándola, hasta que la caravana pasó por una piedra que hizo saltar el carruaje. Ishizu estuvo a punto de caer**

**- Lo siento mucho señorita - dijo el cochero  
- Solo tenga mas cuidado - dijo Ishizu de forma serena  
- ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó uno de los mensajeros  
- Si, estoy bien - contestó Ishizu amablemente - ¿gracias, usted no se latimó? - preguntó  
-No se preocupe por mi señorita - contestó el cochero.**

**Ishizu volvió a sentarse, y aunque quizo reanudar su maditación, no pudo evitar oir lo que los mensajeros comenzaron a decir.**

**- El faraón no tiene malos gustos - dijo uno de los mensajeros a los otros dos  
- ¿Acaso no sabes?, el rey nisiquiera la conoce, ella era novia del Primer General Dark - contestó el que había salvado a Ishizu.  
- Ella es muy hermosa - se decían entre ellos mientras Ishizu oía lo que decían de ella.  
- Miren, ya casi llegamos, ya puedo ver el palacio - dijo uno de ellos señalando una parte del palacio que se veía a lo lejos.  
- Llegaremos poco despúes del anochecer - dijo otro.**

**Dentro de la caravana, Ishizu, se empezó a sentir asustada.**

**- Es cierto, si en mi aldea los nobles robaban a las doncellas que les gustaban, ¿que me puede hacer pensar que el Rey no haga lo mismo?. Despúes de todo, así fue como perdí a mi amiga Mai - se decía Ishizu a sí misma.  
- No, no debo pensar en eso -se decía -Pero, Mahad me pidió que fuera a conocer al Faraón, y el Rey me mando llamar, ¿acaso la carta era falsa? - se decía confusa -No, yo conozco perfectamente bien la letra de mi querido Mahad, y se que él la escribió. A menos de que el Faraón la haya leído antes de enviármela - se dijo, mientras hacía una pausa  
-La carta tiene mi nombre, si él la leyó, ya debe saber mi nombre - pensó -Mahad me dijo una vez que jamás le había dado mi nombre al Rey, solo mi apellido, cuando me presente - se dijo en tono de plan - le daré un nombre falso, si reacciona de forma sospechosa, querra decir que él sabe lo que hay en la carta - terminó su plan - Si, eso haré - se dijo.**

**Ishizu, tenía sus razones para poner en cuestión la honestidad del faraón.  
Ya mas tarde, despúes del anochecer, Ishizu y su escolta llegaron al palacio donde Atem, el Faraón, ya los esperaba.  
En el salón principal, se encontraba Atem en su trono, a sus lados estaban sus consejeros y en la puerta el anunciante.**

**- La señorita Ishtar ha llegado - se anunció**

**Ishizu entró al salón caminando, Atem, tenía la curiosidad de verla, pero ella tenía la cara cubierta con paño blanco. Cuando Ishizu llegó frente a Atem, ella se arrodilló.**

**- Mucho gusto majestad, es un honor estar aquí - dijo Ishizu quedandose arrodillada.  
- Porfavor levántate, el honor es mío - dijo Atem dulcemente mientras se levantaba del trono.  
- Gracias - contestó Ishizu mientras se levantaba.  
- Deverdad, lamento mucho lo que sucedió - dijo Atem mientras se acercaba a Ishizu. - Devió ser muy duro enterarse.  
Ishizu contestó tristemente - Si -  
- Antes que nada, quisiera saber cual es tu nombre - tomó la palbra Atem  
- Era lo que esperaba - pensó Ishizu - Mi nombre es Mana Ishtar majestad - contestó Ishizu de una forma muy segura.**

**Ishizu esperaba una respuesta de duda por parte de Atem, pero fue todo lo contrario.**

**- Es un bonito ombre - pensó Atem**

**Disculpe majestad, yo, yo quisiera saber que fue exactamente lo que pasó- dijo Ishizu sacan a Atem de su pensamiento.  
- Es cierto, debes saberlo - respondió Atem de forma muy seria - Además, seguramente te preguntarás por que te mande llamar - dijo Atem.  
Ishizu hizo un gesto de aún mas tristeza - No, realmente no, Mahad me pidió que viniera, pero no pensé que usted fuese a llamarme- dijo Ishizu mirandolo.  
- Te lo diré:  
Cuando hay luna nueva, nosotros no podemos usar a los montruos en batalla, así que tuvímos que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Yo me distraje por un momento y de un ángulo me atacaron con una flecha. Mahad se dió cuenta y corrió a detener la flecha, pero el enemigo trató de detenerlo y la flecha quedó en su brazo.  
Nosotros pensamos que no era nada grave, pero la flecha tenía veneno y aunque aplicamos el antídoto, fue demasiado tarde.  
Antes de morir me pidió 2 cosas, la primera fue que te hiciera llegar la carta que debo suponer, se te dió, y la segunda, le prometí cuidarte hasta que te casaras y fueras feliz con la perona que tu eligieras.  
Mahad fue un gran amigo para mí, por eso estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi promesa, porque tu eras lo mas important para él - contó Atem  
- Entiendo - dijo Ishizu de forma sollosante.  
- También me dijo que tal vez tu no querrías venir conmigo y que porfavor respetara tu desicion- explicó Atem.  
-Mahad me lo pidió y dejaré que su petición se cumpla si usted me lo permite- dijo Ishizu de forma muy segura.  
-Adelante, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar - contestó Atem - Te mostraré tu... -  
- ¿Podría ver a Mahad?- interrupió Ishizu.  
-Porsupuesto, por aquí - contestó Atem señalandole con la mano el cami hacia un pasillo.**

**Atem llevó a Ishizu a una habitación donde unos sacerdotes preparaban el cuerpo para el entierro.**

**- ¿Podría estar a solas? - preguntó Ishizu conteníendo el llanto.  
- Si - contestó Atem haciendo una seña a los sacerdotes para que salieran de la habitación y atras de ellos se fue él no sin antes decirle a Ishizu -Toma el tiempo que necesites- y salió de la habitación.**

**Los sacerdotes salieron, pero los mensajeros que habían oído toda la plática del Faraón e Ishizu, se pusieron a espiar a Ishizu sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  
Cuando Ishizu vió que estaba sola con el cuerpo de Mahad, se quitó el paño del rostro y corrió a desplomarse en el cuerpo de su amado para soltar un grito de dolor que, al oirlo los mensajeros, lo sintieron tan profundo que murieron en el instante. Ishizu lloró amargamente durante algunas horas hasta que se quedó dormida.  
Al otro día, Ishizu despertó en una habitación.**

**-¿Donde estoy?- se preguntó - Ya recuerdo, ahora viviré en el palacio.**

**Tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Ishizu.**

**- ¿Ya haz despertado? - preguntó la persona del otro lado de la puerta.  
- Si, adelante- contestó Ishizu**

**La persona que tocó la puerta era Atem, que solo abrió la puerta y sin pasar le dijo**

**- Buenos días, ya puedes bajar a desayunar, en el armario hay ropa, es para tí, te espero en la mesa - dijo Atem y se marchó.**

**Ya en el comedor, Atem esperaba a Ishizu que mas tarde bajó con su mismo vestido, Atem la reibió levantandosa de la mesa.**

**- Buenos días su Alteza - saludó Ishizu.  
- A delante, sientate - señaló una silla junto a él.**

**Un sirviente le abrío la silla a Ishizu, que se sentó en el lugar que se le indicó. Una vez sentada, Atem regresó a su asiento.**

**- Porfavor, sirvan el desayuno - ordenó Atem. - ¿Acaso los vestidos no fueron de tu agrado? - preguntó Atem un poco desepcionado, ya que él había elegido la ropa.  
- No, la ropa es muy linda, pero esque quisiera permanecer con mi vestido - contestó Ishizu.  
- Esta bien - dijo Atem - Pero, deberías descubrirte la cara para comer -  
- Esque, me gustaría llevar luto, talvez no nos casamos, pero aún así yo lo respetaba - contestó Ishizu.**

**Atem ya no quizo decir nada, pues cada vez que decía algo, parací que Ishizu recordaba a Mahad.  
Atem esperaba ver el rostro de Ishizu, pero ella logró comer sin dejar a Atem verla.  
El desayuno terminó.**

**- Mana, ahora que vives aquí, ya no necesitarás trabajar, aquí se te dará lo que gustes y se te dará un cofre con monedas de oro cada semana para que vayas al bazar cuando lo desees - informó Atem a su nueva husped -no te faltará nada- despúes de este comentario, Atem se fue.**


End file.
